


Smug Looks

by ToFarFromMe



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Blanche is Willow's child, Clumsy! Blanche, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Blanche, Original Character(s), Other, Past Abuse, Protective! Candela, Spark is Blanche's cousin, Sparky is my gay child, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToFarFromMe/pseuds/ToFarFromMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candela likes someone.</p><p>Candela wants to protect people.</p><p>Candela really loves the people around.</p><p>But people don't always get along.</p><p>Please enjoy this story, me and my brother worked very hard on it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncle?

Six year old Candela Ligero laid quietly in her bed as she listened to the loud arguing leak through the thin walls of her family apartment. Though she did not understand, she did know that the loud bickering was not a good sign. She was too young to grasp the situation of why her parents constantly fought, but she never asked. 

After listening to the fighting for a while, there was a sudden stop in the familar sound followed by an erie silence. Candela closered her eyes and drifted to sleep not knowing her life would change dramatically in the next few hours. 

 

Candela awoke to the sound of a not as familar voice, but after listening a bit, she recongized the voice. She stood quietly and walked slugglishly towards her door, standing in her tippy toes in an attempt to reach the door knob. As she gripped the door knob, the door swung open, revealing her uncle. Her excited smile to welcome her uncle soon vanished as he took in a the expression on his face. 

"Candela! Come on honey we need to go!"

"Uncle?"

Candela quickly became scared as her uncle swept her up and carried her, almost running through the apartment. They passed through the living room, that was a bit to red. A woman lay on the ground motionless and a man rolled clutching his face in the corner. 

"Mommy?" Candela looked at the woman on the ground. 

"Daddy what happened to mommy?"

"Uncle?"

"Hush now Candela. You can't stay here." Her uncle said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a three digit number.

Faint sounds of her uncle speaking over the phone were drowned out by the cry for her mother, the questions to her father, and the screams and desperate pleas to her uncle to go see her mother.

And she didn't know that during her crying her uncle fought back the tears that threatened his eyes.

She would come to admire him.


	2. Not so sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candela needs a job.

Candela skimmed over this weeks newspaper, as she sat in the comfortable dive-in dinner drinking a cup of black coffee. She looked quietly through the pages till her eyes hit the jackpot. Job listings. 

Candela shifted as her eyes hit a particularly interesting job offer. She was familiar with pokemon. The creature were often stunning, mysterious, and most importantly... 

Powerful.

Candela wanted the power to protect.

Maybe this job could help.

"Pokemon Research and Care. In need of someone willing to be positive role model on younger pokemon trainers. Research and off time training required. Caring, training, and researching." Candela muttered the job description to herself.

A waitress stopped and gasped, drawing Candela's attention from the page to the woman's face.

"Pokemon are really fascinating! That would be such a fun job!" The waitress squeeled softly, causing Candela smirk at the girls childlike despostion. 

"I utterly agree with you ma'am." Candela said in a soothing tone as she propered her elbow on the counter and rested her chin on her palm, smiling gently.

The waitress turned a bit red and nodded and scurried away, leaving Candela confused. 'Did I say something weird?' Candela thought to herself as she averted her attention back to the page beneath her.

Maybe she would go and see.

 

-

 

Candela stood in shock as she looked up at what she had pictured to be a shiny facility with top if the line pokemon care machines.

It was a compact, dirty looking, short two story almost apartment like office. 

This is not what she expected.

But she didn't judge books by their cover.

She debated checking the job out or turning around and going back to the comfy dinner to peacefully search for another offer.

She had the right place, right?

She had to make sure she was at the right place at least.

Candela pushed the door of the office building open and was quickly greeted with pokemon barreling towards her. She made a noise of alarm, alerting a different type of creature.

A pale blonde headed boy popped his head from behind the corner. Seeing Candela, the boys face brightened to an puppy-like look of excitement. Candela spun on one heel to walk briskly out of the room before she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"Oh I don't think so friend!"

Candela squirmed as the boy dragged her deeper into the room.

"Before you leave, at least do me a favor and make me and these pokemon happy by playing with them a little bit!"

Candela was surprised by the way the boy acted without thinking and asked only a simple request. Talk about acting on your instincts. But strangly enough, the boys enthusiasm made her feel oddly calm.

She looked around room and spotted a cute looking pokemon. She picked up a small crimson Pokemon with several curly tails.

"That's a vulpix! Isn't she cute?"

Candela smiled and giggled as the Vulpix rubbed its muzzle on her cheek. It's innocent demeanor made her want to protect it. She gave it a little squeeze before setting it down and looking around for toys that would please it.

"Here. Feed her this!" The boy held his hand out, revealing a few bright red colored heart shaped pellets. "My name is Spark! What's yours friend?"

Candela kneeled and held out the heart shaped pellets and watched the Vulpix gobble them up and them scamper away to a few other pokemon.

"Candela. The vulpix is cute."

"Well she seems to have taken a liking to you! I haven't see her make any physical contact with people before!"

Candela smiled before standing and walked towards the smaller boy, before sitting quietly next to Spark. 

"Sorry if I seemed a bit cold Spark, I wasn't to sure about this."

Spark smiled and held his hand out towards Candela. 

"Well you seem to be a natural. Here for a job offer?"

Candela took the boys hand and shook his hand curtly. Hand shakes show a lot about a person. "Indeed. Is the owner here yet?"

"Willow isn't here yet! I showed up early to care for the pokemon."

Candela smiled at the mindfullness for the pokemon that the boy had. Candela glanced around the room before her eyes stopped on a large egg that sat under and bright light. She stood to walk over to the egg, wondering what kind of pokemon would come from it.

Spark appeared by her side. Smilling and laid his hand gently on the egg, as if it would crumble under his touch. "I havent taken it on its walk yet."

Candela looked at the blonde, confused. Spark must have noticed, since he laughed quietly. "Pokemon eggs hatch based on how much distance they cover. Though you can't really tell how much distance it will take till they hatch."

Candela looked down at the egg in awe. She never knew that about pokemon, and quickly looked to Spark in awe that he would travel himself just to hatch them.

"Well come Candela! Have you eaten? I packed a little snack to have before Professor Willow came!"

Candela smiled and nodded and watched Spark scamper off and return with a small container of... She wasnt quite sure what it was.

"Ah! Sorry, I may not look it, but my father was Japanese, so my mother often cooked him japanese cousine. These is a simply dish. There just rice balls, I like making them into different shapes, though its the only japanese thing I learned to cook." Spark said giggling a bit and scratching his neck as he look down a little embarassed.

Candela smiled and looked at Spark with a bit of surprised. He didnt look Japanese at all. Don't judge a book by its cover.

"Well I'm sure you did a terrific job with them. I would love to shared them with you."

Spark's face lit up as he ran to sit, Candela following silently, watching as he opened the container.

Candela sat next to the boy and smiled as he named off what pokemon they represented.

"This one is an Oddish, this one is an Eevee, and this one is a Pikachu! Which one do you want Candela?"

"I'll take the Eevee, its cute."

"Here you go, one Eevee rice ball for you, and one Pikachu rice ball for me. I'll save this if anyone wants it later."

Munching on the rice ball, she noted that it tasted quite simple, yet good.

Finishing up, she turned to see Spark sitting waiting for her response. She chuckled before replying.

"It was very good."

Spark smiled and returned to caring for a pokemon that got a bit rowdy. Candela spotted what she recongized as an oddish now and smiled at what she had learned from Spark so far.

The sound of the office door opening alarmed Candela as she looked up to see a man with white and black hair walk through the door , facing slightly backwards, clearly talking to someone behind him. 

Another person appeared from behind the man. Candela's breathe left her body as she saw the person behind him appear.

They was just too cute.

Candela stood and walked briefly towards the two. She stood akwardly for a moment before speaking up, eyes glued to the long, gray haired person. Candela of course though, averted gaze her to the man before speaking.

"I came here to apply for a job. My name is Candela, you must be professor Willow." The man quickly looked towards Candela. Candela had tried to say that as firmly as she could without looking away before sticking her hand out towards the man. She wanted to make an good impression. He smiled before grasping her hand and shaking it with a surprising amount of strength.

"Nice to meet you Candela! Since you know my name, you must have spoken to my Nephew, Spark! To my right here is my child, Blanche."

Blanche.

"Nice to meet you too. Could we possibly discuss the job offer?"

"Of course! Follow me!"

Candela followed Willow after glanced at Blanche and whisper a small hello and showing a gentle smile before she had turned.

 

'I have to get this job.'


End file.
